


First Time For Everything

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, awkward virgins, horribly done fingering but he's learning, this is going to be a little painfully awkward but also a lil' hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Forlhugy_for_shortas part of my 200 follower giveaway on Tumblr. The prompt: Brotherhood era Promptio smut, awkward first-time sex?I hope I did justice for the Queen of Promptio Smut





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> good god this is so fucking late but hey it's done! I hope you all enjoy~

Prompto watches as Noctis takes out wave after wave of enemies with the plastic gun. His eyes are narrowed, brow furrowed, and jaw clenched. He’s halfway to asking his friend what’s wrong when a gruff voice barks over the din of the arcade, “Shouldn’t you two be in school?”

The blond yelps and whirls around to face the person, babbling excuses even though he doesn’t really need to, and then he stops short, because  _ gods _ that face. Blessed by the Six themselves.

“Gladio,” Noctis says, shoving the gun back into its holster sullenly.

Prompto turns to his friend, then faces Mr. Sculpted-by-the-gods. How does Noct  _ know _ this hunk? Can he introduce them?

He must be staring, because Gladio glances at him and raises an eyebrow. He quickly averts his eyes and prays his cheeks aren’t as pink as he thinks they are.

“Just gimme fifteen more minutes,” the prince groans, “I wanna get one more game in.”

Once Gladio is out of earshot, Prompto leans in close and whispers, “Who the heck is that?”

“My Shield… bodyguard… trainer… whatever.”

“His muscles are  _ huge _ .”

A faint smile quirks Noctis’ lips and he laughs. “Yeah, he’s pretty strong.”

“He could probably lift me one-handed,” Prompto says breathlessly, trying to check him out as surreptitiously as possible.

“He probably could,” Noctis replies, slower now that he has to concentrate on the game in front of him.

_ Fuck me _ Prompto thinks, then momentarily forgets himself and outright  _ stares _ . Gladio meets his gaze again and tilts his head to the side before nodding.

“You’re being obvious,” Noctis half-sings under his breath.

“Wha-pfff, no I’m not… oh shit, I totally am,” Prompto groans and slumps over “Is it super obvious?”

The prince half-shrugs. “I know your type, so to me it is. But Gladio’s a bonehead, so who knows what goes over his head.”

The blond risks a glance back at Noctis’ bodyguard, and his heart sinks. That beautiful hunk of muscles and smiles is currently leaning over the ticket counter, flashing the girl working there a grin. The girl laughs back, and Prompto has to turn away.

“S-so he’s straight?”

Noctis does his half-shrug again, but doesn’t respond until he’s finally killed by the zombies. “I dunno. He had that flirting contest with Nyx a while back, but I’m not sure if it was serious. Why? What me to ask him?”

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up at the thought. “Wh-what? No! Uh...  I mean, like, if you find out, uh, like TOTALLY let me know, but-but don't make it too obvious, if you catch my drift?” He says.

Noctis  _ tsk _ s and stoops to collect the tickets that spit out from the arcade machine. “Sure thing, dude.” Then he glances back at Gladio, who doesn’t seem to be paying much attention. Noctis gets that mischievous glint in his eye, and he digs out a few more crowns from his school bag. “I bet I can get one more game-”

The prince doesn’t even have time to finish the thought before Gladio grabs him by the scruff of the neck and bodily drags him away from the machine.

“Fuck, Gladio, get off!” Noctis hisses, batting at Gladio’s arms in a pitiful attempt to break free. 

“Nah, princess, you’ve skipped enough training, you’re coming with me now.”

“Iggy said-”

“He’s been way too soft on you, so I gotta be the bad cop. Come on, you’re making a scene.”

And damn  _ right _ are they making a scene. Well, Gladio was. The way he so effortlessly drags the prince around like he weighed nothing sends a bolt of heat down his body and he prays to the Six that it isn’t completely obvious how much he wants to be in Noctis’ place as he was dragged bodily from the arcade without so much as a chance to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

_ Friday, September 3rd _

 

**Noctis (12:32 p.m): Yo wanna grab dinner later and then do shit**

**Prompto (12:48 p.m): Yeah, sure. Where and when?**

**Noctis (12:50 p.m): The usual @ 430**

**Noctis (12:50 p.m): Also Gladio will be there**

 

Prompto stares down at his phone, struck still by Noctis’ last text. Is that… is that a  _ warning _ ? Or a heads up? Like, ‘don’t dress like a total slob you pleb’? He can’t tell, but just in case, he digs his makeup bag out from under his sink and starts moisturizing his face, adding almost imperceptible lines of eyeliner and concealer and styling his hair carefully.

It takes nearly an hour to fix everything so he doesn’t look like his typical slobby self, but by the end, he looks fairly decent. He’d be pretty okay with going on a date looking like this.

He mentally slaps himself. He’s not going on a date, he’s just going to hang out with Noct while his friend’s bodyguard tags along. Gladio won’t be paying attention to  _ him _ anyway. He has more important things to worry about.

Like his wristband. It’s worked for a while, when he was a little kid and didn’t care about looking good, but now that he had the chance to appear attractive, he couldn’t fuck it up with a ratty armband. He needed something sleek,  _ cool _ .

He makes a mental note to check out the accessory section of the supermarket the next time he goes, and wipes his palms on his pant sleeves. He can do this, it’s just a hangout session with Noctis. No big deal.

 

* * *

 

Noctis is waiting at the bus stop for Prompto to get off, and he slings an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and drags him towards the arcade, with Gladio following a fair distance behind.

It’s hard to concentrate on having fun at the arcade when half of his brain is concentrating on keeping Prompto Jr. under control. Thankfully, Noct drags them off to the diner before too long. 

The prince drums his fingers on the table, glancing around before getting to his feet. “I’m gonna hit the bathroom. Go ahead and order without me. Kay?” He nudges Prompto almost imperceptibly and gives a quick wink.

Gladio harrumphs and starts scrolling through his phone. As Prompto’s last lifeline walks away, the blond turns to the shield, frantically trying to create a sentence that  _ doesn’t _ make him sound like a total idiot.

He’s saved from the torture of interacting with such an intimidating figure by the waitress taking their orders, but that moment doesn’t last for long before the two of them are plunged into silence by Prompto’s inability to form a coherent sentence.

Where  _ is _ Noctis, anyway?

Gladio’s phone dings, and after a moment, the shield groans. “Of all the-” He hisses, before his thick fingers tap angrily at his phone. Moments later, Prompto’s phone buzzes as well. He glances at it quickly.

 

**Noctis (5:18): You’re welcome ;)**

 

Prompto’s heart pounds as he realizes what Noctis is doing. 

“So,” Gladio sighs as he stuffs his phone back in his pocket, “His Assness wants me to babysit you, eh?”

“Uh, what?”

The shield gestures to Prompto’s phone. “That was Noct, yeah? Did he say why he was taking off? He never tells me anything.”

The blond can’t even form words now and is left shaking his head- half in answer to Gladio, and half in disbelief.

“Gods, I’m gonna wring his neck when I see him again. Last time he pulled this shit…” The larger man snorts. “Anyway, might as well wait for the food before we try and sniff him out.”

“Uh, sure,” Gods, why can’t he be as smooth as Gladio? It would make this a lot easier. Hell, he’d probably have the balls to come out and say how hot he thinks the other man is. 

 

* * *

 

After their way-too-greasy meal, they wander aimlessly. Gladio looks vaguely nervous, wiping his palms nearly constantly and glancing around way too fast.

“Hey, I’m sure we’ll find him and that he’ll be okay,” Prompto says.

The shield whirls to look at him, wide-eyed and jumpy. “Wha-? No, that’s not- Nevermind,” He says, snapping back to face forward

“Seriously, Noct’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. Why don’t we just take a break? There’s a nice bike path that way. ‘Kay?”

Gladio takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

They collapse onto stiff park benches along the road Prompto uses for his daily runs. He totally didn’t lead them over here in case Gladio just  _ happened _ to want to swing by his place together to pick up his camera.

That would be silly.

“Oh, hello, Prompto! How are you today?”

Prompto sits up with a start as a little old lady hobbles by, walking a docile-looking pitbull in a frilly pink collar. “Oh, hey Ms. Lertsha. Hey Rocker.” He slips to his knees and holds out his hand for Rocker to snuffle over. “Doing good. Looking for my ass of a friend.”

Ms. Lertsha laughs, reaching over to pinch his cheeks. “You’re such a rascal,” she teases. “But you’re still getting good grades in math, right?” 

Prompto laughs nervously and nods, praying that this will be the time that Ms. Lertsha will realize she’s talking way too much and continue her walk, but Rocker decides this is the moment he wants to take a break and he resigns himself to having his ear talked off.

 

* * *

 

Prompto sits back on the bench as Rocker pads away behind his owner.

Once the pair has walked out of earshot, Gladio leans close to his ear. “You know that lady?”

While one part of his brain is still trying to comprehend Gladio’s newfound proximity, the other responds almost mechanically, “Yeah, She walks her dog every morning and every night. She sometimes visits her kids in Duscae, so she asks me to walk her dog.”

“She a family friend or neighbor or something?”

“Nah, I just run along here a lot. She can be… chatty... and I’m too much of a pushover to put on my big-boy pants and tell her I’m busy or whatever. Besides, her dog is  _ really _ cute.”

“Nah, you’re not a pushover, you’re just a nice guy.”

“Ah-we-... Yeah, I guess…” Prompto averts his gaze to the ground. 

A vaguely uncomfortable silence stretches over them before Gladio shifts in his seat to get a better look at Prompto. “So, you run? I’d normally say it’s too bad that hasn’t rubbed off on His Brattiness, but if I had to look at a tight bod like yours while training all-  _ shit. _ ”

Gladio cuts off just as Prompto finishes processing his words.

“Prompto, shit, sorry, I mean, you have strong legs. Healthy. They- they’re good legs. Not that I was, like,  _ staring _ , I just… I just noticed them. They’re-that’s my thing. Health. Strong. Muscles. I-”

“Damn _right_ ,” Prompto mutters, then he glances up as he realizes he said that out loud. “I-I mean, that muscles are your thing. ‘Cause your muscles are ho- big. You’re strong,” he manages to splutter out. Then he stops. “Wait, you think I have a… a _tight bod_? Like, like in the gay way?”  
“Y-yes?” Gladio says, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as if that will help him come by the right answer. “Unless that was wrong, then-”

“Thank the fucking  _ Six _ ,” Prompto breathes. “Hot damn, I was  _ so _ sure you were straight. And… and you like my legs.”

“More than the legs,” Gladio snorts, then pauses. “I mean, is that weird? I’m sorry, I’m a little new to this. That’s pretty weird to say, I think. I’m sorry.”

“You’re  _ new _ to this? But you’re like… fucking  _ hot _ . I at least have an excuse for not having any experience.”

“I could say the same for you. I’m big and mean-looking. You’re thin and lithe and… and fucking gorgeous. I just… can I kiss you?”

Prompto grabs Gladio’s shirt front and drags him close. They manage to keep their noses from banging against each other as they press their lips together, humming with pleasure.

Somehow, Prompto finds himself in Gladio’s lap, wrapping slender arms around tattooed shoulders. He’s breathing heavily through his nose as he runs his tongue across Gladio’s, relishing the tingle shooting down his spine. He has his hands pressed against those  _ glorious _ pecs when he feels the phone in his back pocket buzz, and Gladio’s phone chimes a moment later.

They pull away from each other, almost as if a spell had been broken.

Prompto slides back onto the bench with a nervous laugh and pulls out his phone.

 

**Noctis (6:29): geez get a room you two**

**Noctis (6:29) the entire park shouldnt be subject to ur pda**

 

Gladio growls something near-incomprehensible and gets to his feet. “The damn brat put us up to this,” he starts pacing, “So what are we gonna do?”

The blond’s heart is hammering in his chest as he suggests, “W-well, my parents are on a business trip, so my place is empty, if you want?”

That stops the Shield in his tracks. “Wait, y’mean, like…. Like your place is  _ empty _ ?”

“I-I mean, if you want to. ‘Cause, like,  _ I _ want to. A lot.”

A dusky pink color flits over Gladio’s cheeks. “Alright, yeah, yeah, I want to, too.”

Prompto starts off towards home, tensing as Gladio interlocks their fingers together. He’s hit with a chest-bursting feeling of  _ holy shit this is real _ that splits his face in a wide grin. A laugh bubbles through his lips and he doesn’t even bother to dampen the spring in his step as he leads Gladio back to his house.

For  _ sex _ . 

It seems so unreal that a guy like  _ Gladio _ would be interested in… well, in a guy like  _ him.  _ But he’s not complaining.

 

* * *

 

Prompto forgets what a state of disarray his room is in until they’re both about three steps away from the door.

With a gasp, he pushes Gladio a step back with a desperate, “Wait!” before rushing into his room and closing the door behind him.

It’s an absolute mess, but it can be salvaged. All clothes go in the hamper, regardless of their level of cleanliness, all the trash underneath the bed, all books stacked haphazardly and shoved in the corner.

Sighing, Prompto opens the door again and comes face-to-sculpted-chest with Gladio. The blond tilts his head, grabs the Shield’s hand, and drags the larger man towards the bed. 

“So, like, how do we do this? I haven’t- I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Prompto scratches the back of his neck. “I dunno either. I guess we start doing what we were doing at the park bench and, like… ramp it up?”

“I mean, it’s the “ramp it up” part that I’m not sure about. Like, what about condoms? Do we still need them? Like, if we’re both virgins? Or is it one of those deals where you can get it from the public toilets and still need one?”

Prompto blinks. “I… I don’t know.” He pulls out his phone and types the question into Moogle.

 

* * *

 

There’s nothing  _ quite _ as mood-killing as having to walk down to the convenience store four blocks away to buy condoms. Or trying to cover up the purchase with an eyeliner pencil and a pack of gum.

The cashier just boredly scans each item and takes their payment without batting an eye.

When the two of them are safely outside the convenience store, Prompto stuffs the condoms in his pants pocket. “That was awful.”

“Yeah. It really was.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so, what we did at the park, right? Kissing. We can do it.” Prompto says, adjusting his weight on Gladio’s lap. 

Gladio wipes his palms on his shirtfront. “Y-yeah. Okay.”

Their lips press together, and it’s actually better than last time. Even though “last time” was only like twenty minutes ago. 

But now, Prompto’s trailing a hesitant hand down Gladio’s bare abs, pulling back before he reaches the waistband. Still, they press closer together, deepening the kiss until they have to pull back to breathe before going right back at it.

As Gladio’s arms roam around slim shoulders and a freckled back, the blond is going over that gorgeous torso with his fingers again. This time, he goes all the way down to the Shield’s waistband, dancing around the button lightly before pulling away.

Gladio breaks the kiss and grabs Prompto’s wrist. “No, you… you can keep- you can keep going. If you want, I mean.”

“I-I do. It’s just… it’s weird.”

The shield nods then moves to shuck off his pants. The way those powerful hips lift and shift sends a shiver of want down Prompto’s spine and he has to bite his lip to keep from outright moaning at the sight.

“Fuck, Prompto, that face should be illegal.”

Prompto grins and lifts the bottom of his shirt up, biting his lip and lowering his lashes.

“Gods, you’re way too hot. Might wanna take off all those clothes.”

Prompto bursts out into laughter and the shirt slips out of his grip before he pulls it all the way up again. “Well, if the Shield of the King says it, I should obey, shouldn’t I?” With a wink, he slides onto Gladio’s now-bare lap, one hand braced on the bed and the other lightly over the Shield’s crotch. He looks up for confirmation, but that gorgeous face is screwed up in pleasure, and those powerful hips are pressing up to meet his hand more than halfway.

“Fuck, yeah, keep going,” Gladiohisses.

Prompto presses down, and-  _ shit _ . He had figured Gladio would have a good-sized dick. At least, good-sized considering the dildos Prompto used on a regular basis. But  _ this _ … this was comparable to some of his bigger toys and  _ fuck _ -

“Gods, I need to get that inside me right now,” Prompto breathes, hand turning frantic as he slides his own boxers down and shoves them out of the way.

Finally, Gladio’s eyes slide open and his hips still. “Whoa, slow down there, I don’t wanna hurt you. You need, like, preparation and stuff, right?”

Prompto pouts at the reminder, but nods.

“Gods, y’know that face is positively indecent, right?”

“That’s why I’m doing it right now, dude.”

“Huh, I thought we were a little past “dude” at this point, but I guess that’s a high bar to clear.”

The blond snorts as he reaches over to his nightstand where he usually keeps the lube, but he remembers at the last second that he had left it in the bathroom. 

_ “Shit _ ,” he hissed, yanking on his boxers and darting into the hallway before returning moments later with his prize. He dropped his boxers to the floor and clambered back into the bed.

Gladio’s eyes were practically the size of dinner plates. “I think that was one of the sexiest things I’ve seen you do yet,” Gladio breathes, raking his eyes up and down Prompto’s lean body.”

“And to think, all this showing off I’ve done has apparently been pointless,” the blond quips. “Do… do you wanna, like… help me?”

“S-sure. I don’t- yeah, okay. I just use my fingers?”

“Yeah, and move them around, too. If I scream, you’ve probably found my prostate.”

Gladio coughs slightly. “Y-yeah, got it.”

_ Pop _ , the sound of the lube cap opening, then the rustling of fingers being coated, and finally, a thick digit trails down the cleft of his ass. 

“S-so I just… I just, like… put it in?”

“Yes, please,  _ gods _ .” The blond presses back against Gladio’s finger and wiggles his hips in a way that he hopes is enticing to the Shield.

Finally, the finger presses in, thick and foreign, and he lets his moan turn to a pleased hum. 

“That good?” Gladio asks carefully.

“Ah, yeah, just… can you please move it?” He suggests. 

“Oh, shit, yeah. Yeah, move it.” The finger crooked in his ass starts to press in and out, then the tip wiggles around, almost like he’s trying to tickle the inside of the blond’s ass. “I’m gonna make you feel good,” The shield breathes huskily into Prompto’s ear.

While it doesn’t feel  _ bad  _ per se, it’s just…. Weird. But Gladio seems to be into it, so he fakes a gasp of pleasure.

“Oh, yeah, does that feel good?” The shield repeats the motion again and again, faster and faster, but it’s nowhere near his prostate. 

With a sort of resignation that he never thought he’d feel during his first time, he lets Gladio insert a second finger and continue his odd tickling onslaught of Prompto’s insides. Still, Prompto kept up the façade because  _ damn _ did that dick look nice. And maybe, when he grew a backbone, he could tell the Shield how to  _ actually _ finger someone.

After they work their way up to three fingers, Prompto holds up a hand with a breathless, “Wait,” 

Gladio stops with his fingers buried in the blond’s asshole. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks, eyes wide like an anak caught in the headlights.

_ I mean, yeah _ \- “The only thing you’re doing wrong is currently not fucking into my stomach. Please remedy that.” He says with a rush of self-confidence he didn’t know he had.

“Well, shit,” Gladio breathes, then pulls his fingers out. “Fuck, yeah.”

Prompto watches over his shoulder as the Shield pulls his boxers down, revealing his hard cock, already dripping with precum. 

Oh yeah, he  _ really  _ wanted that inside him.

“Okay, lemme just… Let me just get this on.”

The blond watches as Gladio pulls out a condom from the box, rolls it over his dick with a hiss and lathers his now-condomed dick with copious amounts of lube. “Fuuuck, I’m not gonna last long.” He groans as he lines his dick up with Prompto’s asshole and pushes in.

It’s just bordering on painful, but shit if that dick didn’t fill him up better than his dildo did. He presses back into every thrust, moans turning into lust-filled shouts every time their hips met and he realizes that if he can have  _ this _ whenever he wants, he could probably get rid of most of his dildos.

Gladio’s fingers tighten around his hips, almost bruising, as he slams their hips together grunting like a wounded animal as his hips stutter, then still. It seems he doesn’t last as long as Prompto’s dildos.

The Shield pulls out and flops to the side on the bed. “Well, shit, that was fuckin’ amazing. Did you…” His eyes cut to Prompto’s still-hard dick and he shifts himself around so he’s laying with his head between Prompto’s legs. “Let me just…”

The shield’s mouth closes around the tip of Prompto’s dick and the blond has to come to the realization that he won’t last much longer than Gladio did. He can’t help but jerk his hips towards that intoxicating heat as the Shield runs his tongue along the underside of his dick. 

“Fuck! Fuck, don’t stop don't-” His words turn into an orgasmic scream as he blows his load into Gladio’s mouth. His hips jerk a few more times, then he collapses bonelessly into his bed. 

Rivulets of cum dribble down the Shield’s chin as he looks down at Prompto with a cheeky grin. Then his adam's apple bobs and he asks, “So… good time? Do it again?”

Prompto takes a moment to catch his breath before he nods. “Fuck, yes. That was… that was pretty awesome.”

As they prepare to go to bed, Prompto snatches his phone off his nightstand and opens his messages.

**Prompto (7:53 pm) Ur the best wingman [eggplant emoji]**

**Noctis (7:53 pm) ewwww tmi**


End file.
